In order to maintain proficiency in the use of firearms, it is common for law enforcement officers, members of the military and sportsmen to engage in target practice. While many perceive target practice as simply a method for improving accuracy, it is important for law enforcement officers, members of the military and the like to conduct target practice in scenarios which improve timing and the ability to make split-second decisions on whether or not to fire their weapon. Such split-second decisions can mean the difference between life and death both for the officer or soldier and those around them. For example, a police officer who fires too quickly may shoot an unarmed person. If he or she delays too long, however, a perpetrator may shoot a bystander or the officer.
One of the most dangerous situations for law enforcement officers is entry of a home. Behind each wall could be a threat to officers or others. This is particularly true in domestic violence situations. Therefore, it is critical for law enforcement officers to learn how to properly clear a house, and how to contain dangerous criminals.
In order to better train law enforcement officers for such scenarios, training ranges have been made out of ballistic walls configured in arrangements to resemble a house or other building. This type of structure, typically referred to as a “shoot house,” enables law enforcement officers to train in situations in which the officer faces realistic threats to their safety in an environment which is similar to that in which the real threats will be encountered. With proper training, officers are more confident and are better able to deal with situations in which a real threat is present, and also to avoid tragedy due to misreading the situation.
Shoot houses were originally constructed out of concrete, gravel filled walls, or tire walls. While these shoot houses provided marked improvement over traditional training, they still do not feel as realistic as conventional looking walls having a comparable thickness to the walls in a home. A significant improvement in shoot houses was achieved with the invention of modular shoot house walls in which plates of steel were attached together in a ballistically sound manner and then covered by a frame. A more detailed description of a construction of a shoot house is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,936.
While hardened steel panels enable the shoot house to appear much more realistic during training, the panels can be damaged over time. This is particularly so if a high volume of rounds impact a relatively small area. Thus, for example, if shoot house training scenarios frequently place a target in the corner of a room farthest from the door, the plates which form that corner will usually receive a high number of rounds. After a certain number of rounds have impacted the steel plate in a particular area, that area of the plate becomes compromised and should be repaired or replaced.
One solution to a damaged plate has been to weld a patch over the affected area. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, a new piece of steel 4 is welded onto a plate 8 to cover a damaged area, represented by dashed line 12 and thereby ensure that there is no bullet penetration. Welding, however, creates problems of its own, as welding hardened steel can weaken the steel and make the surrounding area more susceptible to penetration. Additionally, welding may be difficult if the damaged area is adjacent the facing strips 16 which hold the plates 8 together. (Bolts (not shown) typically extend through the facing strip 16 and a similar backing strip (not shown) to hold the plates together. The modular wall also typically has a façade of wood or rubber spaced apart from the plates 8 to catch any projectiles or projectile fragments and prevent them from splattering back toward the shooter or others in the shoot house).
Another solution to the issue of damaged plates is the use of what has been referred to as a belly band. Shooting too close to the top or bottom of the ballistic wall raises the risk of ricochets and bullets escaping the shoot house. Thus, the targets are usually placed at least two feet above the ground and two feet below the top of the ballistic wall. To prevent bullets from eventually penetrating the wall, a set of initial impact plates 20 may be attached to the facing strips 16 and thereby cover the center portion of the plates 8 and thereby reduce the risk of penetration. The initial impact plates 20 may be 4′×3′, 4′×4′ or 4′×6′ depending on the amount of amount of additional protection desired, thereby leaving only the top and bottom 1-3 feet susceptible to an initial impact.
While such a system is effective at reducing the risk of penetration, it also adds considerable cost to the shoot house. This is particularly so as many walls of the shoot house take fire from both sides. If the initial impact plates 20 are used on both sides, the amount of steel used in the shoot house doubles, substantially raising the cost of the shoot house. Additionally, the initial impact plates also must be checked and either patched as shown in FIG. 1 or replaced when damaged. Additionally, the use of the initial impact plates can complicate the manner in which a façade used for containing bullet splatter is attached.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method for protecting against bullet penetration while minimizing cost.